acexi
by Madster123
Summary: it's a cute one-shot. Ace's POV through most of it. bad title i know. i'm not good with titles.


Disclaimer: I don't own Loonatics Unleashed it's owned by Warner Bros.

Nobodys POV

It was a normal day in Acmetropulous, there was nothing going on. The Loonatics were doing whatever they do when there's nothing going on. Slam and Duck were watching T.V. Tech was working on some invention with Rev. Ace was lying in his room doing nothing. Lexi was in her room getting ready for her date that no one knew she was going on. It was only noon and she wasn't leaving 'til 6. She was going to see Breaking Dawn part 1. After that she was going to this romantic dinner at his house.

Aces POV

I was just lying in bed, doing nothing. Usually I'm not this lazy, even on a day like today. I would be playing pool, ping-pong or some game with Lexi. The weird thing is Lexi was in her room all day. She only came out to eat; I've never seen her like this, _ever. _It's like she's hiding something from me and I want to know what it is.

Later

Well, now its 5:59 and Lexi's all dressed up in a cute pink dress, with little make up and without her suit. I wonder where she's going. "Hey Lex, where are you going?" I asked and she turned around. She looked upset.

"Out." She said angrily and walked out the door. _What was that all about? What did I say to offend her? And out, with who?_ I thought. I'll find out when she gets back. _Maybe the rest knows who she's with. _I walked in Tech's lab to see if he knew anything. "Hey Tech, do you know who Lexi is going on a date with?" I asked, he turned around and gasped.

"Lexi's on a date?" he asked.

"Yeah, she was leaving and I asked where she was going. She said 'out' angrily. When she turned around she looked upset. Any idea why?" I asked concerned.

"No, she's been out a lot lately though. If it's with the same guy and she doesn't like him that might have something to do with it." Tech suggested.

"Well, if she doesn't like him then why is she still dating him?" I asked.

"Maybe he knows some secret she doesn't want anyone to know and the only way to do that is to date him." Tech guessed.

"Maybe when she gets back I'll ask her." I said and left.

It was after midnight and I was still up. There was no way I would go to sleep without knowing what was going on with Lex. She finally got back thinking everyone was asleep. I turned the lights on and she let out a small scream. "Ace, you scared me." She said holding her heart like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Sorry Lex, I just need to talk to you." I apologized.

"About what?" she asked timidly.

"Why were you angry when I asked you where you were going?" I asked the question that's been floating around my mind all day.

"Uhhh… because I don't like you to um hear my plans." She answered obviously lying.

"No Lexi, I know when you're lying please tell me the truth." I begged.

"I can't tell you. He might know." She answered.

"Who?" I asked.

"My boyfriend, Sean." She answered, my heart breaking on the word boyfriend.

"So what if he knows?" I asked.

"Ace, I'm sorry, but you don't have to know everything." Lexi said and left. I went to sleep or at least tried to. _You don't need to know everything. _It echoed through my head all night. At dusk I finally fell asleep. I woke up at noon and walked out of my room. I ate lunch and went to talk to Lexi. "Lexi, can I talk to you?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm not answering any of you're questions." Lexi said facing away from me.

"Come on Lexi, you can trust me…" I said then noticed she was on her cell phone.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be there… yes right now ok love you. Bye." Lexi said. "Sorry Ace, I gotta go meet my boyfriend see you." She gave me a little kiss on my cheek and left. _Why would she kiss me a little on my cheek if she has a boyfriend? _I thought. I was about to leave when something caught my eye. I walked over and saw her diary. _Dare I, she'll tell me this secret when she's ready. I mean nothing stays a secret for long right? _Before I could debate anymore I grabbed her diary and her keys. I opened it and read her latest entre.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I saw a movie with Sean, and went back to his house for dinner. Then I went up to his room and started talking. Well, actually I was late to his house instead of being there exactly at 6 I was a minute late. Before we started talking he hit me. I should be used to him abusing me whenever I do something he hates. I'm not sure how long I can keep this without anyone being suspicious. I know I should break up with him, but he threatened to hurt Ace. He knows exactly how to hurt him. I know he's a stalker, but I can't do anything. I don't even want to know how he'll hurt Ace. I can't even imagine Ace getting hurt from me. Should I break up with Sean and let him hurt Ace? Sean'll probably make me watch, he knows my feelings for Ace. I know I'll just have to have him break up with me. Will that work? We'll see what happens tomorrow._

_Lexi_

I put it back where I found it. I walked out the room and looked for Rev. He'll know where she is. "Hey Rev, do you know where Lexi is?" I asked.

"She's-going-to-the-house-next-to-the-park." Rev answered, "Why?"

"No reason, thanks Rev." I answered and walked to see if Tech had something I could use.

"Hey Tech, do you have something that can turn me invisible?" I asked when I got to his lab.

"Of course I do, why?" Tech asked suspicious.

"I have a feeling Lexi is going to get in trouble with her boyfriend." I answered honestly.

"Would that feeling be something called jealousy?" Tech asked.

"Why would you think I'd be jealous?" I asked.

"It's obvious you like her like that, maybe even love her." He answered and handed me a little square thing. "Put it in your pocket and press the red button, you'll turn invisible." I did what I was told and left. I looked in a mirror and didn't see a reflection. I opened up the elevator and heard Duck say "Ahhh, look no one's in the elevator. There's a ghost in here." I stifled in a laugh and found Lexi.

The house was a two story white house. Lexi rang the doorbell and Sean answered. He was a white rabbit. I followed Lexi in and heard Sean say "You're late."

"I know, I'm sorry." Lexi said frightfully.

"You know what that means." Sean said in an accent I can't figure out.

"Yes, I'm ready." Lexi said and Sean hit her face. Her cheek started to bleed from the impact.

"Now wash off you're face." Sean demanded. She walked up the stairs to a bathroom. She opened the door and than closed it. I heard her crying and water running. When she got out she bumped into me. "Is someone there?" she asked scared.

"Lexi, it's me Ace. I got this thing from Tech that turns me invisible. I wanted to make sure you're okay." I answered.

"Why would you think I wouldn't be hey," she came to a conclusion, "you read my diary didn't you?"

"I can't lie to you yes I saw it and…" I answered.

"Ace, why just cause you saw it you thought it was okay to read it?" she interrupted eerily calm.

"No I admit it was not okay, but yesterday you seemed so upset. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." I answered.

"Did you read all my entries?" she asked.

"No, only yesterdays." I answered.

"Aw, man. Just leave he doesn't know you're here." She said.

"But, Lex…" I said.

"Don't but, Lex me please I don't want you to get hurt." She interrupted.

"Okay." I answered and left. I got back to HQ visible and walked to my room. I layed down on my bed waiting for Lexi to come back. It seemed like hours before she came back. I heard a knock on my door, I answered it and saw Lexi. She lifted her head up and I saw a lot of bruises on her face. She came in and closed the door.

"Ace, I'm sorry." She said.

"Sorry, for what?" I asked.

"I broke up with Sean and that's how I got these bruises." She answered and started crying. I gave her a hug and let her cry on my shoulder.

"It's okay. You'll be okay." I whispered over and over again. "Calm down. He won't hurt you anymore."

"He may not hurt me anymore, but he'll hurt you." She said after she calmed down.

"I won't let him hurt me. It's okay." I said and kissed her. I don't know why, I just did. It felt so right. I think I did it just in the heat of the moment. _I can't like her back, I can't. She's my second-on-command I can't date her._

"Ace," she pulled away, "why?"

"Lexi I…" I started, but couldn't find the words.

"You what? Just kissed me to play with my feelings for you. You read my diary. You know how I feel about you." Lexi said, her words breaking my heart.

"I know how you feel about me. Did it ever occur to you that I like you back?" I asked as she walked towards the door.

"No, it never occurred to me. I thought you would never like me that way." She answered without looking at me and left. I felt heartbroken; I've never felt this way before about any girl. I used to refuse to believe I liked her, than she let herself go with that little martian runt, Melvin. My side that I tried to ignore kept making me go and save her.

"Ace," Lexi came in, "sorry about what happened a couple minutes ago. I was just surprised about you kissing me. I hope you know that I'm not ready for a boyfriend. I just had a break up."

"Yeah, I know but you broke up with him. You did it because you liked someone else. By the way what did you see in Sean anyway?" I asked.

"At first he seemed nice and he was cute. Than I found out he was a stalker. Tried to break up with him he told me he knew my secret. He knew I liked you that way and he said if I dumped him you would pay. I wasn't completely honest with you, I kept doing stuff he hated that's where these bruises came. He dumped me." She said shakingly and tears started to spill from her eyes. I hugged her again and she cried on my shoulder again.

"Hey, hey. Its okay he won't hurt you anymore and he won't hurt me." I whispered. "Shh, shh, shh." We pulled away. "Feel better?" she nodded her head.

"Thanks Ace, for always being there for me." Lexi said and kissed me. I kissed back and I can finally tell myself I like her back. She pulled away and put her head down. "S-sorry. I-I didn't mean to… I'm sorry." She left and I grabbed her wrist. I spun her towards me, but she kept looking down.

"Look at me Lexi." I said and she looked at me with those jade eyes. "Don't be sorry. I liked it."

"Y-you did?" she asked shocked.

"Yes I did. Why are you surprised?" I asked teasingly.

"It's just that I never would've thought you would like me that way." Lexi answered completely over Sean.

"Well, now you know I do." I replied and kissed her again.

There you go another one-shot.


End file.
